1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having power terminals secured therein. The application relates to the copending application having the same filing date, the same applicant and the common inventors with the instant application, and titled “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR WITH UPPER AND LOWER GROUNDING TERMINALS CONNECTED WITH EACH OTHER”.
2. Description of Related Art
USB standards association published a new type of connector called USB Type-C connector in Aug. 11, 2014. The USB Type-C connector is improved on the basis of USB 2.0 and USB 3.0. The mating cavity of the USB Type C receptacle is symmetric so as to provide an interface into which a USB Type C plug may insert in two opposite orientation. The USB Type-C connector may meet the requirement of 10 Gbit/s transmission rate same as USB 3.1. According to specification published by the association, the USB Type-C receptacle connector has an insulative housing and two opposite rows of upper terminals and lower terminals disposed in the insulative housing. The upper terminals have at least a power terminal, differential pairs including TX and RX Pairs. The upper terminals and the lower terminals are separated from each other without any contacting therebetween. In the process of development, we find that serious influence will be caused between the tow signal terminals in each differential pair during signal transmission.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.